A Single Moment of Happiness
by Angelus The Scourge of Europe
Summary: Ryan has cancer. He is expected to die soon. Ryan wants more than any thing in the world to see the stars. He soon finds a little blue box! Wonder who that could be!
1. The Stars

**Hi again. I hope you enjoy this story. It is a tribute to my brother (who died of hepotoblastoma, liver cancer).**

**Please read and review (This is my hearts and soul)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Hospitals (if I did then there would be shops)**

* * *

Ryan looked up at the stars

Ryan looked up at the stars. More than anything he wanted to travel the stars. He knew that would never happen though. He was dying and he knew it. Barely a man at seventeen. His dream was to go off into space, to become an astronaut. Ryan could never do this because of his illness.

Ryan had cancer. Liver Cancer. He had it for about five years. He was brave though and knew his live was ending.

He longed to see the stars in person. He knew each planet, galaxy and star. He yearned for an opportunity to have some adventure in his life but none showed itself.

He was grateful for seventeen years on Earth.

* * *

The nurses checked Ryan's CAT Scans diligently. They frowned when they saw the results. The cancer was spreading. It was spreading rapidly Ryan's immune system was not responding to the chemotherapy. He was dying and it was only a matter of time.

"Why has Ryan been outside at night?" asked one of the nurses. The nurses didn't normally allow their patients to wander outside late at night.

The second nurse handed her the results, "Don't you think its best to let him do what he wants at the end?"

"Oh my God! That soon!" the nurse exclaimed.

* * *

**No Doctor yet but there will be soon!**


	2. The Find

**Thanks to the one person who reviewed. I am greatly thankful! Here is the second chapter. Please R/R!!**

Ryan was on one of his late night walks down his favourite paths

Ryan was on one of his late night walks down his favourite paths. He studied the sky yet again. The pain inside him hurt more every day. The emptiness that filled the void inside him grew. He wanted on last adventure. One last moment of happiness.

The path twisted and turned in a local park. He never went far from the hospital and always kept it in sight. He entered the darkest part of the park. _Another fifteen minutes then I'll go back,_ Ryan thought.

Not a sound stirred through the park. The silence engulfed him. He liked the peace and serenity. Soon though he would have to go back to the sterile environment of the hospital. The endless droning of the beeping machinery bothered Ryan to no end. He could smell the sickness in the air there and it troubled him.

He'd had nightmares of the hospital when he first started going there to Royal Hope Hospital. His room small and quaint with a view overlooking the Thames River.

Then as Ryan was about to turn back to the hospital a most curious noise had the chance to reach his ears. A whooshing, scraping sound and wind overtook him. _Strange it came from nowhere,_ Ryan thought.

Ryan looked off into the distance and saw the distinct shape of a box. A strange looking blue box.

Ryan recognised it:

A 1950's Police Box

* * *

**I wonder if anyone recognised the hospital pm me if you did!!**

**Ryan has found the TARDIS!! Just letting you know Ryan does not know its the TARDIS just that its a police box. WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. Stay Tuned!!**


	3. The Doctor is in!

**Here's a new chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I wolud love to see if anyone likes this one!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!**

* * *

Ryan ran towards the blue box. He was curious. That wasn't there before.

His was pulse racing. He knew he shouldn't be running but interest had him very excited. Something about this blue box gave him chills. Something about it said _escape. _He got to the door of the police box and tried to door. Locked. Ryan was disappointed. _All that running for nothing?_ Then suddenly the door opened up and a bright light erupted from the door.

Silhouetted in the doorway was a man. His spiky brown hair lay gently on the top of his head. His brown eyes glistened ever so softly. His thin body was hugged by the brown pinstripe suit. He saw Ryan.

"Hello. I'm The Doctor."

"A doctor but you don't look like one and I've never seen one riding a police box before."

"No, I'm THE Doctor. It's my name. And the reason I don't look like a doctor is because I'm too clever. The big question is… what are you doing out at this late at night?"

"The nurses don't care. They let me do whatever I want. I've heard them whispering behind my back. They don't think I have much longer."

"You're in the hospital and they still let you out? What hospital?"

"Royal Hope"

"Ahh, Royal Hope. I've been there before. It's a quaint little place and a wonderful landmark on the moon. What are you there for? When I was there it was just to snoop around!"

"Cancer. Liver cancer."

"Oh," said The Doctor taking on a more serious disposition, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Is it far?"

"Well let's just say nurses don't let patients out at all in normal cases."

"No cure at least not for fifty more years. By that time it'll be too late but lucky for you I just so happen to have a have a time machine!"

Ryan saw a faint glimmer of hope. His chances had just increased.

"And also lucky for you, I like your attitude about cancer. You're brave even to face it and I like that characteristic in a human."

"Human? Your talking as if your alien."

The Doctor stared at Ryan.

"Wait, you ARE an alien? That is way too amazing! What are you from Outer Space? Is this your spaceship? You can travel the stars?"

"It's called the Tardis. Time And Relative Distance In Space. It travels through time and space. So would you like to travel to fifty years in your future?"

"Most definitely!"

Ryan followed The Doctor into the Tardis and was stunned.

"Its--"

"Bigger on the inside. Yeah, I get that a lot."

"No I was going to say: it's a strange shape for a spaceship slash time machine."

"Oh, well no one really said that the first time they've seen the Tardis."

Ryan and The Doctor laughed and then suddenly Ryan collapsed. He looked up at the worried Doctor.

"I'm alright. Don't worry."

"No you're not. Just look at you your on the floor! The cancer must be really far. Well then we'll just put on a little more speed."

The Doctor fired up the Tardis with a lot of urgency. Ryan was dying right there and he wanted to stop it.

"Come on! Come on! Ryan stay with me!"

The Tardis stopped and The Doctor picked up Ryan and rushed him out of the door. They were in a hospital.

"You there! Get him up to emergency, now! He has cancer!"

"Cancer? Why hasn't he had his vaccines?"

"Does it matter? Get him to a doctor, now! Hurry!!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I like suspense! Please Review! **


	4. Fulfillment

**Sorry it has been so long!! This is the final chapter. Please enjoy. Review it please!!**

* * *

Ryan lay in the hospital bed disoriented. A long IV tube was stuck in his arm and a purple fluid dripped into his bloodstream. As Ryan woke up, he could think and see more clearly. There at the foot off the bed was The Doctor.

"Hello, Ryan! How are you?"

"Better, I guess. Is it gone? Am I cured?"

"From what I can see off the readings, you're on your way to recovery, which is fantastic. So after you are done with the treatment I'll take you home."

"Oh," said Ryan disappointedly.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, its just, well I would love to see the stars."

"And you will don't worry."

The Doctor sat in the chair at the foot of the bed and watched Ryan. Ryan saw the gentle smile of satisfaction in his face. Ryan was relieved that The Doctor had been there that night.

Ryan and The Doctor walked out of the hospital some time later. Ryan could feel the health in him. He felt better than he had ever felt in his entire life. He felt vigorous.

Ryan and The Doctor arrived back at the Tardis. It hadn't been closed properly in The Doctor's haste to get Ryan to the hospital but nothing was wrong.

"So, you wanted to see the stars? Well you'll get an up close visit to them."

The Doctor pushed a button and then went to open the Tardis doors.

Ryan was amazed that one button could bring them to another time and place.

Outside the door, there was a giant star.

"Here we have Denas. It's a star located about twelve light years from Earth. And here..." The Doctor ran back to push another button, "we have the twin stars of Isingoma and Kato. They are both dwarf stars. Then there's…" he once again changed the view outside, "Spica's supernova. It's light hasn't yet reached Earth so no one knows it has supernovaed yet. And finally my favorite star," He changed the view yet again. Throughout this whole thing Ryan was amazed with The Doctor's flightiness. He was just so happy. The Doctor continued, " And here is my personal favorite, Sol with a system of eight planets with a brilliant third planet full of so much potential."

Ryan knew what he was getting at. It was time for him to return home.

"Thank you, Doctor. You are truly an amazing man!"

"Your welcome. You have some much potential too you know."

* * *

Ryan was the buzz of the hospital. His miraculous healing stunned even the top doctors. The team of nurses and doctors kept running tests on him. The story of his curing was spreading through the hospital like wildfire.

Only he knew how he was cured. Only he knew The Doctor who had saved, who has saved him.

He was soon released from the hospital. He was in his room for the last time packing his things. He looked out his window for the last time no longer filling sadness but a sense of purpose in life. He caught sight of a man leaning against a blue police box and Ryan smiled. The Doctor stared back at him and smiled too. The Doctor then winked and turned to enter his Tardis.

Ryan saw the Tardis dematerialize and disappear. That was the last time he saw The Doctor.

* * *

**Fifteen years later...**

"_Counting down… ten…nine… eight--" _a shrill voice came over Ryan's radio.

This was his moment. He was heading to the stars. Over ten years of training had prepared him for this moment.

"…_seven… six…"_ These were the final moment before launch. Since he last saw The Doctor, he had begun training for an astronaut. He was nervous though. He had been in a spaceship before but that was way different than this.

"_five… four… three… two… one… lift off!"_

He was launching. The rocket roared. He was on the first manned mission to Mars. Excitement laced his every move. Everyday he had thanked The Doctor for letting him have this moment. This was his moment of happiness.

He broke through the atmosphere and reached space. He looked out the window.

Beside him spinning parallel to him was the blue police box: The Doctor and his Tardis

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please read and review!!**


End file.
